Broly (DBS)
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Height = |Occupation = |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Broly (alternate dimension counterpart) Paragus (father) }} is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Overview Creation and Concept Broly is based off the original Broly from the ''Dragon Ball Z'' Broly film trilogy. It was suggested to Akira Toriyama by his editor to have Broly appear in the movie due to his overwhelming popularity. After watching the previous Broly movies, Toriyama decided that Broly could be quite interesting if he rearranged some things about him. Appearance In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly appears somewhat different. While retaining the same height and black hairstyle, he is noticeably darker in skin-tone and has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral, which is stated to be his most notable feature and is fairly more muscular. His facial expression also appears more stern than in the original (where it appeared melancholic). His attire consists of purple skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes. He also wears a green fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside and blue wristbands. When wearing what appears to the latest model Frieza Force armor, he wears black boots with white borders and green-striped toes, black chest armor with a green mid-section and shoulder pads, and black armbands with white ridges. He also at some point has a mechanical necklace on his neck, which is implied to be tied to Paragus' belt (akin to the original's crown). Biography Broly Broly will be the main antagonist of the movie. Power ;Film Broly in his base state is capable of handling Super Saiyan Vegeta. While in his yellow-eyed state, not only is he powerful enough to handle Final Form Frieza and Goku in both his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue states, he can also give him enough of a challenge that Goku's top gi was destroyed by the time he transformed into his C-type Super Saiyan form. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors In an article for Dragon Ball Super: Broly, a sidebar by Akira Toriyama (as Akira), described Broly as an incredibly strong Saiyan as well as "that almighty Saiyan". Another part of the article also mentions that due to being so popular throughout the world, it's even rumored he is the most powerful Dragon Ball character. A poster by Toyotarō for Dragon Ball Super: Broly show C-type Super Saiyan Broly fighting Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku, while Vegeta in the same form prepares to attack Broly from behind. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Broly's Saiyan Power is likely more potent than that of the average Saiyan as Vegeta notes that Broly learns as he fights. *'Dashing Punch' - Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. Broly uses this attack on Vegeta. *'Eraser Cannon' - First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and fires it from his chest as a bright-green energy sphere . He uses this attack against Frieza. *'Powered Shell' - A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. He can extend the range of the ability to shorter or longer distances. He uses this ability against Goku. Transformations Yellow-eyed state Broly possesses a yellow-eyed state with Super Saiyan-like hair albeit black similar to Pseudo Super Saiyan. This state possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity, and is shown to be slightly more muscular than his base form and his Super Saiyan form, but less than his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. In this form, Broly possesses the blonde hair with no loose strands that come with the transformation as well a slight increase in muscle mass. One notable change is that his pupils are gone hinting he is berserk in this form. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form he is referred to as Super Saiyan Broly Full Power. This form is the one that Broly is infamous for. In this form, Broly possesses greenish-yellow hair that bares more slightly more sharpened strands. Voice Actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada *Funimation dub: Vic Mignogna Trivia *Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable broccoli. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Broly (Super) it:Broly (Dragon Ball Super) pl:Brolly Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists